


【汤薰】Locate this feeling

by Haneda_Kyoko, REILAVE_H_C



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: Don’t know why I can’t locate this feeling that I would rather be with you.
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 6





	【汤薰】Locate this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 平行時空設定。  
黑化警告！原作有多好這裡就有多壞。  
謹以此文獻給一輩子的獄友Haneda Kyoko，為她給冷圈帶來的溫暖。  
靈感來自Mando Diao的《Sheepdog(MTV unplug)》。

Don’t know why I can’t locate this feeling that I would rather be with you.

天色已晚，女警在门口与同僚告别，转身沿着街离开案发现场，走向警局的方向。她还需要写上一起案件的调查报告，想着顺便把今天到此为止的线索也整理一下。  
她在街角处拐弯，想走一条捷径。这是一条平时很少人走的小路，此时此刻，却有一辆黑色的宾利安静地停在不远处，当自己的身影映在后视镜上时，汽车的尾灯闪了两下。  
女警的脚步顿了一下，她垂眸，装作看不到似的快步走过。刚走了几步，她听见身后传来发动引擎的声音，在寂静的街道中显得格外刺耳。车子缓缓地挪动，维持着几步之遥的距离，不远不近。  
又走了几十米，来到这条巷道的最深处，她猛地止住脚步。随着她的动作，身后的车也猛地刹车，车轮与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，惊起旁边某个院子里树上的飞鸟。它凄厉地叫了一声，扑棱着翅膀飞走了。  
一个转身，车头灯直晃眼，让她根本看不清车内的人，不过是谁她心里有数。她踩着愤怨的步伐，走到驾驶位置，用指节狠狠地敲了几下经过特殊处理而看不见内部的车窗。  
车窗被缓缓放下，那个男人的面容毫无意外地出现在她眼前。今天的他戴着一个金丝框眼镜，穿着一身黑色的阿玛尼定制的套装。大概是因为车内开了暖气，他灰色的毛毡大衣和黑色的针织围巾被放在副驾驶的位置上。  
男人看起来文质彬彬的，像个学者，事实上也的确是个物理教授，只是对于深知内情的她而言，他的身份可没那么简单。  
是可以在白天刺眼阳光下正面对峙的宿命敌手，也是藏在暗夜月下拥吻的秘密恋人。  
“老师可以把枪放下了吧，我可不喜欢被枪隔着车门抵着。”  
女人的语气极不耐烦，听得出来马上要大事不妙。可车内的人完全相反，他只是慢条斯理地抽走藏在自己西装下摆的M1911，手法纯熟地将其放回外套内侧的枪袋中。她眼尖地注意到，这把枪的保险竟然从头到尾都是打开的。  
“终于逮到你了。”  
男人稍微动了动嘴轻声说道，稍微音调上扬的尾音终究还是让他真正的意图在她面前表露无遗——他要逮住她，当然不是为了继续白天兵与贼的狩猎游戏。  
咔哒一声，他将驾驶座的车门打开一条缝，没再解释什么，而在外面站了许久的她最后还是认输了，长叹一口气后，无可奈何地拉开门低头认命般坐了进去车内。  
“这次终于变得自觉了呢，我的大侦探。看来前些日子的调教没浪费。”  
“想找打的话，我虽然没带枪出来，不过可以帮你拷上手铐去……”  
“嗯？你说，想去哪里？”  
她还没说完，他一只手揽上了她婀娜的腰，一只手越过她的小腹替她拉上车门，接着还摇起车窗，把这空间重新与外界划上界限。随着与外面寒凉的空气隔绝，彼此的呼吸交缠，车内的空气顿时间变得温暖又暧昧。  
她没有拒绝他的见面吻，即便她的本意并不是像现在这样与他在这狭小的空间里缠绵。  
“去哪里……我又不能指望老师好心把我送回警局，那还能去哪里？”  
才一会儿的功夫，她发现自己不知道什么时候已经被他抱过去坐到了他的大腿上，如今正不明所以地躺在他的怀里，活像掉进陷阱的兔子。  
她再一次叹着气，只是她没有拨开缠在自己腰间的手，反正做的也是无用功，从上车的那一刻，她就抱着与其与他在肢体碰触上面搞对抗，不如省点力气早点完事之后回去写案件报告。  
她在过去的24小时里每一刻钟都想见他，但又不想真的在这大街上见到他。谁知道他却像会读心一样，挑了个无法拒绝的时间带着她的期待徐徐而至。  
“我可以把你送回家，我们的家。”  
物理教授隔着女式衬衫的布料，轻一下重一下地抚摸着女人侧腰敏感的肌肤。他拨开女人颈间的发丝，轻吻后颈突出的骨节。  
“你不知道，我还要回局里写报告。”  
嘴上说着这样没有情趣的话语，从她唇边泄出的一点轻吟还是暴露了她实际上很享受身后人的动作。  
“还写什么报告。”一个转折，眨眼间男人将原先温柔的吻转为带有些许发泄意味的撕咬，即便开始的力道不算大，但也在女人脖颈脆弱苍白的皮肤上留下清晰可见的齿痕，“你看，凶手不就在这里么。”  
“你还好意思说，其实就是你害得我加班……啊！”  
她还没来得及把要抱怨的话说完，就被这个男人掐着腰翻过身来，使她不得不直面他，小心思当即无所遁形。  
驾驶座的空间实在有些小，她的腿现在正以一个极不舒服的角度蜷曲着，时间长了都开始发麻起来，于是她抬起眼盯着他皱起了眉。  
“老师，你要干什么？你这是……”  
“没什么，就是每次你一说要加班，就整晚不见人影，好不容易逮住了，这次我可不会轻易放你走的。”  
悄悄地将驾驶和副驾驶的座位移到最靠后的位置，让她有余地伸展开身躯以稍微舒服一点的姿势躺下，结果他二话不说竟重新从枪袋中抽出枪，抵在她因呼吸一起一伏的腹部。  
抵上的那瞬间，即便她甚至看不清他在干什么，枪口的冰凉隔着衣服都传到她敏感的神经，于是她立即条件反射地激灵了一下，却被他欠身上前压制住，动弹不得。  
“老师，这是在车上……”  
“别动。”  
他用喑哑的声音带着具有威慑力的荷尔蒙警告她，并将拇指放在保险开关上，拨动金属的清脆声让她不自觉地咽了口口水，尔后有些失神地眨了眨眼。  
看着眼前面无表情，手的动作却稳得像枪托一样的男人，她当然明白，这次对方说着“逮住你”，确实是动真格的了。  
“老师，不……”  
她认命地举起双手，左手无名指上的钻戒在窗外路灯的照射下反射着光。刹那间的恍惚让他眯了眯眼后再度有些意外地睁大眼注视着她。  
他抿了抿嘴，举着枪沉默了片刻，最后看着她因肾上腺素的极速上升而渐渐红了脸，轻笑一声，还是合上保险收起了枪，不再调戏她了。  
“内海刑警终于学乖了？不打算把戒指丢水槽里了？”  
“听着，我可不想再在案发现场看到这枚戒指，顺带还附赠一具出自某人之手的血肉模糊的尸体。”  
“因为他伤了你。”  
既然这事情的发生不合逻辑，那不合逻辑的人自然也就没有留着一条命的必要了。  
“就因为这样？那要是下次我伤了你，你是不是也……”  
“你说呢？还是说，你还想有下一次？”  
他不由分说地搂过女人的腰，突然变得霸道起来，将大手探进被她薄薄的衬衫盖着的地方，顺着脊骨抚摸着女人的背。他的指尖和掌心有常年握笔和枪留下的茧子，粗粝地游走在女人细腻的肌肤上，酥酥麻麻的，惹得女人不自觉地将头埋在他的颈肩，发出猫儿一般的呜咽声。  
“别这么敏感。”  
男人调笑着，卷起的气流掠过女警已经泛红的耳尖。  
他分出一只手，不紧不慢地，从下至上一颗一颗像将要处刑般解开女警衬衫上的贝壳色纽扣。看得出来，每解一颗，女人的脸就红上一分。直到解到胸口的位置，她终于彻底羞红了脸，别过脸没办法再直视他带笑的眸，只是无力地伸出手握住男人的手腕，试图以此停下对方的动作。  
明知是徒劳，就连微微颤抖的指尖都像是飞蛾扑火，可诚实的身体并没有替她拒绝他的索求。  
“老师……不要……至少不要在这里……”  
手指在肌肤上撩过火焰，带来的滚烫感虚幻却又无比真实，几近让跳动的心在燎原的大火中自己走向毁灭。  
“你在担心什么？放心，这里不会有人看到的，除了我。”  
一来一回的试探过程中，他们开始沉浸在雨点般的接吻中渐渐无法自拔。男人先是轻轻地碰着女人的红唇，待她放松下来才慢慢地撬开她的唇齿，温柔地舔弄她的牙关，挑逗着她的舌尖。  
科学家的身份让他得以在极短的时间内精确地计算这个吻的含氧量，亲密爱人的身份又让他得以控制在即将到达对方不适的临界值前便贴心地松开，轻抚着猫儿的脊背让她歇息片刻。不出他所料，随着温柔似水的吻，女人放松下来，连带之前不可侵犯的敌意和紧张感也消失无踪。  
如果只是到这一步的话，男人应该算得上是一位出色又贴心的情人了，可惜他想要的可远远不只是这些。  
他接着之前被打断的动作，灵活地解开剩下的几颗扣子，手腕一转，一个反手又熟稔地将她内衣的前扣解开。从头至尾这一连串的动作，让她不禁肖想他到底私下是练习了多少回，才有现在这一刻的游刃有余。  
“你……”  
刚发出一个音节，下一秒她的嘴就立即被他不由分说的吻堵得严严实实，连喘息的机会都没有。  
曾经，他对她说过，实践出真知，动手做永远比千言万语要来得真实。  
也许这天底下的男人心底里都潜藏着一种幼稚又纯情的嗜好——亲手将她的衣服层层褪下后，目之所及是如月光般皎洁的胴体，就像是只被他一人珍藏的维纳斯，不管怎么看，不管看多少次，那一幕永远都有一种不可被替代的愉悦感。  
尽管他从不相信这世界上存在圣诞老人，但他也从没有拒绝过圣诞节亲手拆她送给自己的礼物。  
没有了衣物的束缚，接下来的一切变得更加肆无忌惮了。忍耐了一整晚，此刻他终于得偿所愿地自由感受这难得的温存。  
“你再说一遍，你到底想去哪里？”  
他明知故问般凑近她耳边轻语，然而现下她根本无暇思考这个问题的答案，毕竟要她用残存的理智继续忍耐着被他所撩拨起来的欲望已经筋疲力尽。  
不管怎样，这里还是属于外面，怎么讲她都不想被路过的人无意中瞧见他俩正在以这样的姿态“偷情”。  
“不……啊……不要……”  
手抚摸她的锁骨的瞬间，她情不自禁被惊得叫了出声。还没回过神来，他的手已经探索到锁骨以下的酥胸，直往她身体最敏感的地方奔去。  
不用再加以实验，他早就对这具胴体了如指掌了，哪里是她敏感的地方他再清楚不过，要是他有心要对她使坏，只需在某些位置手指稍加用力，他身下的猫咪必定忍耐不住发出悦耳又魅惑的低吟。  
“你是非要……要这样吗……啊！”  
他将她稍微抱起来一点，让她两条又细又长的腿就这样在他身前分开，身体趴伏在他的胸膛上。虽然他什么都没说，但她总觉得接下来他绝对没想要轻而易举就放过她的，于是她伸手推了他一下，得到的结果却是意料之中被他强有力的双臂紧紧锁在怀里。  
“老师……我们回家再……”  
“听话，就一会儿。”  
他的动作让小猫咪发出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽，果然期望着这男人能恢复理智，哪怕是装一会儿的正人君子都是不可能了。  
既然挣脱不开他的怀抱，她索性放弃继续挣扎，破罐子摔破般，一改先前羞涩的样子，像闻到猫薄荷一样将自身的欲望彻底释放，眼眸一转便开始夺回这攻城略地的主动权，祈求似地用大腿内侧蹭着身下的男人，尤其是西装裤下已经硬得发烫的部分。  
其实本来他自她坐上自己的车起，撩拨她也只是为了给她一点小小的惩罚，以惩戒她这些天来为了工作冷落他的事，并不是真的想就这么在车上要了她。结果这小猫咪似乎已经被自己带坏了，被自己撩得上了头之后，竟开始不知天高地厚地反过来主动挑逗自己，生怕这欲火在这狭小的车厢中因为缺氧烧不起来。  
“怕是等不到回家了吧，嗯？”  
他没办法拒绝她的邀请，只好将手指一举探向被最内层布料盖着的地方，想着先用手临时解决猫咪的发情问题，让她得到满足，回家再秋后算账。  
“老师……”  
随着他一个接一个的动作，她的身体情不自禁地扭动得更加过分，大口大口地粗喘着气之余，又开始疯狂起来，眼神迷离地凝视着卖力的他，最后找准位置在他的脸上留下一个又一个暧昧的口红印——那是她特有的小情趣，她可喜欢在他身上留下标记，就正如他喜欢在她后颈留下吻痕一样，生怕别人不知道他们合伙干过什么好事。  
不得不说，在床上的时候，这个平日看起来冷静克制的女刑警可叫得比谁都温软诱人。他所幸她的这一面到目前为止也只被他一人看过，不然他恐怕要拿着枪把她全部前任一个不留地灭掉。  
就像现在这样，随着自己指尖的动作，猫咪一声又一声地难耐又享受地呻吟着，虽然他听出来她还是刻意降低了音量的，但毫无作用的克制反倒让他的兴致来得比在床上时更加汹涌。  
“薰，叫我……”  
“老师……汤川老师……”  
这个简单的称呼在做爱时总能被她用悦耳的声音叫得千回百转，像是催情剂一样，最终导致的结果便是让他紧绷的那根弦“啪”一声断得彻底。  
他索性放平椅背，随着他肢体的律动，她身体的颤抖越发剧烈。动作之间，她的手肘不小心碰到某个汽车上坚硬的部分，又痛又麻的感觉让她顿时间从放肆中恢复几分理智，可这理智留存不够数秒，下一刻立马被更为汹涌澎湃的情欲冲刷得一干二净。  
“老师，还不行吗……”  
“薰，看着我。”  
他的吻不停地落在她身上，安抚着她的不安，试图让她的颤抖平复。他注意到，不知道什么时候，她的眼底漫上水雾，在将要满溢而出之际，他实在不忍心见她因为忍耐而变得泪眼婆娑的样子，于是低头替她吻去那咸涩的泪，在她耳边再度呢喃。  
“我的小猫咪，你知道自己错了吗？”  
“老师……”她睁着自己水汪汪的猫眼眨巴眨巴着，顺着他的意软语求饶，“我知道错了……”  
“哪里错了？”  
男人似乎真的给她解释的机会。  
“我不应该……啊……我就不该，一声不吭就留下戒指跑了……啊……”  
她早就领教过汤川学这男人从来就不服强硬，而对付他最好的办法，还是她最自身最有力的武器——他从来就见不得她朝他乖乖认输的样子。  
事到如今，她总归是发觉了，他爱她，因为她早就发过誓这辈子只会向他认输的。  
但一旦她提起来“认输”这件事来，他却神使鬼差地想起当时自己在空无一人的家里，看到那枚留在水槽的戒指时那又气又急的心情，还有担心从此会彻底失去她的那份锥心蚀骨般的痛。  
“薰。”出乎她意料地，突然间他的眼底多了几分阴鸷和占有欲。他重新拔出枪，打开保险栓抵在她的下颌，“你知道吗，不听话的猫咪可不止是被会被惩罚而已。”  
“可……可现在还在外面呀……”  
“有什么关系，如果真的被别人看到了，上膛的手枪什么都可以解决，不就是几颗子弹的事情。”  
他那语气说得好像念剧本里的台词一样，放到现实里任谁听见都觉得是玩笑，唯独深知他内心的她，却被猝不及防地惊到了，怕他又把玩笑说成是真的。  
他温柔地吻着她的睫尾，手却从她外套内侧掏出手铐锁住她的双腕，“我什么都不想管，现在最重要的是训诫我的猫。”  
“不要……啊……老师……”  
他一手按住女人的腰窝让她动弹不得，一手握着枪，顺着她完美的下颌线向上移至唇边，用枪口不由分说地撬开她的齿间塞了进去。枪身的金属冰冷又硌人，加上准星方方正正的边缘随着男人的动作时不时还会划到口腔，猫儿的呜咽顿时间被搅得支离破碎，叫人心疼。  
直到小猫咪真的快被他的枪噎得喘不过气来时，她以为他还是会大发慈悲地抽出枪，好让她喘口气，结果枪被抽出去之后，下一秒竟被他毫无征兆地再度插入到另一个叫人羞耻的领地里。  
训猫这件事要循序渐进，可在他看来，自己的小猫咪需要的可是意想不到的刺激与快感。  
他一边细心地用舌尖舔舐她口腔内壁被枪支弄出的细小伤口，让淡淡的血腥味蔓延在他和她交缠的节奏当中催情。一边稍加力道将枪口浅入浅出地磨蹭着她大腿间早已变得湿润的私处。  
虽说他从未试过如此对待她，心里还是有一丝害怕她变得更加难受，然而她好像读懂了他的心思，居然一声不吭地默默接受着他带给她的一切。实在到了难忍之时，她极力咬着自己的嘴唇，试图将夹杂着哭腔的叫声全都咽回去。  
他没想过她能接受这样的事，而她这样努力忍耐着的样子，显然令他兴致大增，手下的动作不知不觉变得更为速度起来。  
“那么紧……很难受吧，难受就叫出来……”  
“不要……”  
既然她一意孤行，那他也不想再为难她。将手枪挪开放到一边后，他改为用自己的手指重新探回她的下面，一根一根手指地进入到她深处，给足够多的时间让她适应这场情爱，耐心地为她扩张着，让她彻底解放，享受更为极致的欢愉。  
“还想要对吗？My little kitty。”  
回应他的是她主动抬起来的腰和索求更多拥抱与温存的双手，最后汇成唇齿间那股炽烈的爱，随着迷离之间落下的吻被点燃，最终成就了他最想要的感觉。  
“满足吗？可现在是我想要了……你说，我该拿你怎么办才好？”  
语毕，他的手指突然改了方向，故意探向女人最敏感的点，惹来她的一阵无声颤栗后又马上退出来，抽插的动作变得更快，若即若离地挑逗着自家的猫。这下，猫咪讨好地亲了好几次都没用，才明白他这次是当真的了。  
“老师你……真会使坏……”  
得不到他更高的奖励，她只好退而求其次，妥协般顺从他的渴望，向后退一点后，二话不说躬身弯下腰，替男人解开皮带后直接握住他的炽热，低头含了下去。  
太大了，抵着她喉咙发疼，她的眼角瞬间要溢出泪来。才刚开始不久，她便吃疼地呜咽着想要退出来，却已经无退路可言，被察觉到的他无情地按着头，引导她顶到更深的地方去。  
更要命的是刚刚被挑起的情欲让她难耐，止不住地扭动着腰肢，可男人似乎对她这幅样子很满意，用手指蹂躏着她敏感的乳尖，却不再动她濡湿的下半身。  
顶到难受的地方，女人呛到，条件反射吐出来，止不住地咳嗽。男人的手没离开她的后脑，也没不耐烦地把她立刻按回去，他等她顺下这口气，才幽幽地开口：  
“现在，可以了吧？”  
“嗯……快点……”她仰着头，“给我啊……”  
她这么说着，一心一意以为自己会等到她真正渴求的，没想到眼前这男人竟再度将冰冷的枪口塞了进去。异物被刻意抵在自己最敏感的地方，她直愣愣地流着泪看向他，痛感和快感在一瞬间澎湃袭来，让她的背一下子弓起并抬手疯狂地挣扎。  
“老师……不要……不！”  
“继续。”  
他变得冷酷的声音提醒着她，他才是掌控一切的那个主人。她挣扎了两下便无力地瘫软在原处，被他轻而易举制服在身下，巨物堵得她喉咙间的尖叫变成破碎的音节，她的声音早就变得嘶哑。  
她想逃，抵在体内的枪却把她禁锢在这小小的空间内，无处可逃。男人按着枪托，修长的枪管闯至最深处，一下又一下碾压内里敏感又脆弱的地方。快感像过电般从尾椎骨一路向上，带着细小的火花点燃全身每一个细胞。猫咪想叫出声，想求饶，可这全被堵在口中，化成断断续续的哼声，多余的津液从她的嘴角流出，画出一条淫靡的水痕。  
眼看着被自己驯服的猫咪差一点真的要窒息昏过去了，他终于恢复了些许应有的理智，松开禁锢着她的手，抽出湿嗒嗒的枪口，改为小心翼翼地揽着猫儿的腰一把将她抱起，让她可以趴在自己肩上彻底放肆地哭出来。  
“知道错了么？以后还敢？”  
“不，不要了……我不要……不……”  
她不停摇着头，身子无力地趴在他胸口，边哭着边抽噎起来。她被他折磨得白皙身子上全是细细密密的涔涔冷汗，额前的碎发早就被汗和泪打湿，粘成丝丝缕缕，看起来实在已经不成样子。  
“学乖了，那，下次就不要离开我身边了。”  
他最后只得解开手铐，轻抚着猫咪的背，恢复到原来温柔的模样，轻吻她的发丝，看起来还会是个贴心又包容的情人。  
“我不听呜呜呜……老师……你骗人……”  
一边呜咽着，她一边作势要锤他，最后还是被他稳稳地接住，被禁止胡作非为。  
“还想闹？”  
“不然，老师你就……”  
“不然，我就只能把你锁起来，然后逐个逐个……对了，用枪毁掉所有试图觊觎你的人的双眼，这主意还不错。”  
——看吧，他还是那个世界第一、最危险、也是最爱她的恋人。  
“你想结束，可还早着呢。”  
他带着一丝恶趣味，亲昵地凑近她侧脸，蝶吻似的舔过她的耳垂，让她的紧张感重新充盈起来后，一声轻笑再次拉开新的序幕。  
狭窄且幽暗的车厢内，她的视野除了落在他胸膛外，什么也没能看到。不过随后传来的撕开塑料包装的声音提醒了她，压在自己身上的这个周身散发着雪松味香气的男人真是个不知餍足的“凶手”，果然妄想着光靠嘴巴和生涩的技巧怎么可能真的满足到他的欲望。  
“自己坐上来。”  
不容商量的语气连同冰冷的枪口一并抵着她脸颊，竟生出一种人在濒临毁灭时才能体会到的极致快感，让她的喘息愈发急促且失控。  
在他半威慑半抚慰的带领下，她极其缓慢且艰难地在这局促的空间里一点点调整着自己的姿势和角度。和刚才帮他口不一样，要她自己在情爱中主动掌握节奏，这还是第一次。  
可受限于体力和技巧，她根本没法找到任何支撑身体的平衡点。她不得要领，最后也只能勉强靠在车门上，一手扶在他肩膀，一手抓住他的腿，来回在他身下的炽热上蹭了好几下，忍着不适，才勉强把他的分身吞下去一点点，瞬间又羞又疼的感觉再次淹没她全部感知，令她淫乱地发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，含着泪的眼连睫毛都委屈地打着颤，看起来可怜得不行。  
“真乖，再努力一点，嗯？”  
他依旧嘴上说着在她听来相当过分的话，身体却做着完全心口不一的事。眼看着她为了自己努力又可怜的样子，他终究还是拿她没办法，也不忍再折磨着她，尤其是现在自己也被她蹭得将要忍不住，恨不得全部发泄出来，距离临界点恐怕只差一毫米了。  
“老师，给我……不……想要你……想要……”  
“嗯？”  
闷哼一声后，他把自己手里的枪甩到一边，双手扶着她的腰二话不说便用力地往下按，让自己彻底侵入她的身内，不再等待。  
换做是平时，他和她缠绵时，因为心疼自己心爱的女人，所以他无论说什么，最后当然还是会迁就着她，一点一点地等她适应了才会全顶进去。可现下这情景，既然他与她已经放弃用理性来束缚自己，倒不如来得更痛快些，也算是在今夜为彼此留下难得的刻骨铭心的疯狂印记。  
尽管之前已经有手指和枪支的扩张，突然被巨物侵入的撕裂疼痛还是让猫咪实实在在尖叫出声。她已经管不着到底是否会被外面的人窥见他们正在做什么见不得光的事，在灭顶的疼痛与快感交织下，她只得仰着头，大滴大滴的眼泪不受控制地淌出来，划过绯红的脸，把他与她之间不可替代的爱推向高潮。  
“薰……”  
“老师……啊……啊！”  
动情之时他低头一遍又一遍用吻代替手拭去她止不住的咸涩泪水，手扶着她的腰背让她不至于因为卸去力气而后仰，与此同时身下又一下叠一下地用力顶撞着，直冲入她的最深处，像要狼吞虎咽般将她吃干抹净，肉沫都不留。  
他用手揉捏着随着二人动作一颤一颤的奶白酥胸，还恶趣味地用指尖撩拨挑逗早已挺立的乳尖。在这多重刺激之下，他的小猫咪早就分不清什么是痛感什么是快感了，甚至渐渐要在他的爱欲包裹下失去意识，只能任他玩弄摆布，从肩膀到脚趾都不自觉地蜷缩颤抖起来。  
“……汤川薰，你下次还敢吗？答我……”  
他发狠地拍打猫咪柔软的臀瓣，留下一个淡红色的掌印。几近昏过去的她又被强行唤醒，无意识地答着他：  
“不……老师……我……啊……不……不要……”  
猫咪的回复被男人的抽插打碎得已经连不成完整的一句，最后的最后，只残存一丝清醒的她只能再一次在他面前哭着求饶，求他就此放过她，不要再做更过分的事——哪怕这些事带来的愉悦能把她推向天堂，可事实上他和她不过是又徘徊在地狱的边沿，稍不留神定会坠入恶的深渊。  
他很享受，有一天把站在阳光下纯洁无瑕的她拉入自己所处的无间地狱时那种成就感，就像现在这样。谁知道呢，毕竟他热衷于摧毁美丽又脆弱的事物，比如说眼前这只楚楚可怜的小猫咪。  
“……薰，不要离开我。”  
“老师……学……”  
灭顶的快感像潮汐一样冲刷着女人，猫咪哭喊着男人的名字，最终埋在他的拥抱中难以自抑地达到高潮，之后他又加了把劲，继续动作，直到连自己都彻底在她体内释放出来后，他才缓下来，可这时候她早已经到了极限，眼看着就要被他毁得彻底。  
“学……”  
她意识模糊地仰起头，极力睁开眼想要在昏过去之前再看他一眼，下一秒立即被他察觉到她的所求而收紧了扶着她腰肢的力道，好让她凑近自己的唇边，再度低头吻住她，交换呼吸。  
“唔……”  
一边接受并回应着这留有余韵的吻，她情不自禁抓紧了他的背，留下几道猫抓的痕迹，虽然不疼，可他刚消退的燥热却因此又旺盛起来了。  
“看来，还是要给小猫咪剪指甲了……”  
“你说什么……啊……”  
“不……没什么。”  
也是，说到底，他怎么可能忍心摧毁她。  
他凑上前，无比爱怜地抚着她身体每一寸潮红的肌肤。迷迷糊糊中，她听见男人也一遍又一遍唤着她的名字。诚然荒诞的纵欲让她此刻彻底没了力气，只得化成一滩水消融在男人的怀抱里，可她不会有比现在更满足的时候了，也只有这样，她才有机会和他走入万劫不复的深渊，体会在她原来的世界里并不存在的罪恶感。  
待她的呼吸和意识平复些许，他缓过来后便从车内的暗格中抽出纸巾，细心地替她清理起来，擦干净彼此身上欢愉过后留下的证据。  
还好他预先在车里准备了另一件干净的白衬衫，要不然要她继续穿着被他撕扯玷污得不像样子的衣服回家，这又是另外一桩罪大恶极的事了。  
既然她嘱咐过不许他再乱来，那他还是得听她的话一次，该收手时便也不再做她实在不喜欢的事了。  
这是他可爱也可恨的地方，正因为他永远想得无比周到，所以无论他对她做过多过分的事，到头来她还是一点都没办法讨厌他。

“老师……”  
她说话的声音还带着些许哭腔，有些沙哑。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
彼时已经替她整理好衣物的他，早就恢复到最最最开始那副正人君子的模样，正轻揉着她刚才动情时无意间撞到车门而发红的手腕，轻声回应她的叫唤。  
“大坏蛋……你真是……”  
猫咪的埋怨让他不禁瞬间笑岔气。他揽着有些气急败坏的她，不再气她了，改为像顺毛一样抚摸着她的背直到她满意为止。  
“我本来就是啊，你还不知道？”  
他吻过她的眼角，最后稍稍扶过她的肩让她的头可以依靠在自己的肩上，以一个低垂的眼神示意她，从现在开始她大可以放心浅眠一会儿了，至少尝过她动人的滋味之后，他不会再试图对她做任何逾越行为，除了就这样守着她以外。  
也不知像这样沉默了多久，待到他已经听不见她抽噎的声音，只剩下她平稳安定的呼吸声时，他侧过脸看了看，她终于因为疲累而沉沉地睡过去，也许正进入美好的梦乡。  
也不知道梦里她是否还和他在一起，疯狂地缠绵直到这个世界都要毁灭。  
“薰，你知道吗？”  
不，她应该不会知道的吧。  
他小心翼翼地将女人抱起，侧身置于副驾驶的位置上，怕睡着的她着凉，还特意将自己的大衣裹在她的身上。接着，他重新捡起自己的枪，用手帕将她的痕迹轻轻抹去——绝对不能叫人发现了。  
看着那把枪，他将弹夹退出，里面空空如也，曾经填充进去的其实不过是对她的虚妄，如今也早就不需要了。  
他怎么可能拿装着子弹的枪对着她呢，明明是最喜欢她了。  
于是，趁着她闭上眼睡过去没空理他时，他拿出一个装满子弹的弹夹换了上去。她不见他有打开过驾驶座上方的遮光板，那里面夹着几张她不曾看过的照片，因为那都是曾经伤过他家猫咪的人，而现在一个接着一个，全都进入了他的名单里。  
她想要他多疯狂，他就能为了她有多疯狂，这是理所当然的。不过，如果能让她多休息会的话，让那几个人苟延残喘几天也无妨。说不定过一会儿他家猫咪清醒之后，又会重新因为他的贴心和温柔陷入得一发不可收拾，再一次与他共赴天堂。  
他倾身轻吻她的眉间，嘴上动了动似是说了什么后，看着她恬静的睡脸笑了笑，转身发动汽车，朝夜色的终点开去，径直开往家的方向。

Now hear the bluebird whistle hymns like ‘I would rather heal your wound.’  
Now hear the dark gun punching out that ‘I may love you.’


End file.
